


I’ve Never Liked 4AM So Much

by Justagaybean



Series: Justagaybean’s TsukkiYama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I put KuroKen BokuAka and IwaOi in the tags just so you know they barely show up, It’s a sad attempt but an attempt nonetheless, I’m a sucker for friendships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Roomates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Yamaguchi bakes for him and Tsukishima takes him out on a coffee “date”, let me say it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagaybean/pseuds/Justagaybean
Summary: Day 2 - NeighborsTsukishima woke up at 4 in the damn morning because his upstairs neighbors were...painting? At 4 in the morning? Doesn’t matter, because this neighbor of his is really cute. Except he’s probably dating his roommate.Yamaguchi has never fallen for a guy so easily, but his downstairs neighbor seems to be smashing expectations. Is blond hair and glasses and smirking supposed to be this attractive? Too bad he’s probably straight.Or, Yamaguchi knocks over a stepstool and his downstairs neighbor, Tsukishima, wanted to make sure he was okay. At 4AM. The best things happen at 4AM, right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Justagaybean’s TsukkiYama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889785
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	I’ve Never Liked 4AM So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This isn’t beta read because I didn’t want to bother my beta reader about it, haha.

It’s four in the morning.

It’s a quarter after four in the morning when there was a loud crash that resonated throughout the apartment building.

It’s 4:15 in the  _ fucking _ morning when Kei Tsukishima jerked awake from a loud crash from the apartment above him, and he has a class at fucking seven in the morning tomorrow, so who the fuck is awake right now?

He sat up in bed, squinting at his alarm clock, feeling shitty and worn out. He’s lived in this apartment - for what, three weeks? - and his upstairs neighbor seemed okay for the most part. He hadn’t introduced himself to them or anything, that would be horrendous, but they had been pretty model neighbors, until now.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, fumbling for his glasses. He knew from experience that if he woke up from his sleep, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he swung his legs out of his bed and decided to make himself a cup of coffee. He pulled on a flannel over his white shirt and headed into the kitchen.

He was busy dumping about four packets of sugar into his coffee when yet another crash was heard, and he set down his mug to stare at the ceiling. It was louder than the first one. 

Kei Tsukishima wasn’t the type of person to care about the physical state of his neighbors that he had never talked to before, but something told him to set down his cup of coffee and walk out of his apartment in his worn pair of converse. He jogged down the dimly lit hallway and up the stairs and made his way to the door right above his. 

He hesitated in front of the door with his fist raised.  _ You’re being ridiculous, _ he told himself.  _ A pet could have knocked a vase over. Somebody dropped a textbook. Hell, they could’ve been fucking and knocked over a lamp. _

His common sense, however, seemed to realize that these excuses were a sad attempt to not socially interact with his neighbors, and took over.  _ The landlord doesn’t allow pets. The sound wasn’t a textbook. It was too quiet to have been someone having sex. _ He raps on the door with his knuckles, feeling awkward.

It had been several long, agonizing seconds, and he almost turned around and headed back downstairs, but someone from inside was shouting, “One second!” and he mentally prepared himself for the small talk that he would most likely have to endure. However, he’s surprised by the sudden amount of relief that rushed through him.  _ They’re okay. _

He didn’t have time to contemplate this, however, as the door was yanked open and he flinched.

Three things—

First. There was a boy in front of him, just a few inches shorter than him, which was impressive, since Kei Tsukishima was not a short person. He had greenish-brown hair - an odd color, but it was rather nice - bright hazel eyes, and a smattering of freckles on his face.

Second. He was wearing a worn grey sweatshirt and jeans. Old clothes - loungewear, probably - which was normal, but the abnormal thing was that his clothes were covered in paint. Splashes of white and green and yellow and more were splattered over every inch of fabric.

Third. This boy’s hair - which looked gorgeously soft and Tsukishima wondered for a moment how it would feel to run his hands through that hair before stopping himself - was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, and at the sight of it, Tsukishima turned a delicate shade of pink.

The boy beamed at him, and Tsukishima was almost blinded by his smile. It was like starlight and scented candlelight and the glow of fireflies in a darkened night. “Hi,” he said, and his voice was like honey spilling from glass bottles into amber tea. Like dancing, trickling water tumbling from smooth rocks downstream. “Can I help you?”

Tsukishima was suddenly  _ very _ aware that he was wearing an old flannel over a T-shirt loosely tucked into jeans, his glasses were probably lopsided, and his hair was probably tousled out of place. Why didn’t he change clothes? Why didn’t he cut his hair before he started living on his own?  _ You probably look like some drunk asshole who’s wandered onto someone’s doorstep at four in the morning. The sad part is that it’s half true.  _ His self-conscious thoughts spiraled for a moment before he remembered to respond. 

“Hi,” he said. “I live downstairs, and, I heard a couple crashes, and I just wanted to check if you were okay?”

“Tadashi? Who’s that?” Someone was calling from inside the apartment, and Adorable Freckled Boy turned his head around to see the owner of the voice.

_ Tadashi, _ Tsukishima thought.  _ Tadashi what? _ His thoughts spiraled some more before realizing that there was a tiny blonde girl that popped up beside this Tadashi boy, looking at him curiously.

“Hi,” he said again, rather dumbly.  _ Real cool, Kei, _ he scolded himself.

“He lives downstairs,” Tadashi told the tiny girl and then turned to beam at him with that gorgeous glowing smile. “That’s really sweet of you, thanks! We were just painting, and I kind of knocked a stepstool over. Twice.”

“Okay. That’s good.” Kei nodded. “I’m Kei. Tsukishima. By the way.”

“Tadashi Yamaguchi. And this is Hitoka Yachi.” Yamaguchi held out a hand to shake, which Tsukishima did, and his hands were rough and calloused but warm. He then held his hand out to Yachi, who grinned and took it, and he couldn't help but give a small smile back.

“You go to UVA, then?” He asked awkwardly, his self consciousness skyrocketing at the sight of this tiny blonde girl, who had cute pigtails and a handkerchief tied around her hair and an overall dress which were also covered in layers of paint.

They both nodded and smiled, and the amount of positivity and wholesomeness radiating from the two of them was absolutely overwhelming. “You as well?” Hitoka asked. “What’s your major, Tsukishima?

“Biology. I assume you two are art majors?”

Freckled Gorgeous flushed. “No, I’m in Business. Hitoka here is in Nursing.”

He nodded. “Well, glad you’re both alright.”

“Nice meeting you, Tsukki!” Tadashi chirped. 

He barely had enough time to register the nickname before the door was slammed shut in his face. 

* * *

“Okay, so at four in the morning, you woke up to a crash in the apartment above you, so you went up there, and there was a boy there with his girlfriend, painting.”

Tsukishima scowled. “Yes.”

Kuro twirled a pen on his fingertips. “You sure they weren’t, like, doing it?”

“Please never say ‘doing it’ again. And no. They were painting.”

“How do you know?” Kuroo arched an eyebrow. 

Tsukishima lifted his right hand to face Kuroo, raising his own eyebrow in response. Faint streaks of green and blue paint covers his palm. “I shook their hands.”

Tsukishima and his roommate, Kuroo, were sitting in their kitchen, in which Tsukishima has been sitting ever since he got back from meeting his neighbors. Kuroo had just woken up, his bed head at peak messiness, and he was downing a cup of pure black coffee as Tsukishima packed his messenger bag for his first class.

“So what’s the problem, then, if they weren’t fucking?” Kuroo asked. 

Tsukishima stared at the ceiling, holding his laptop half in and half out of his bag. “He was kinda...”

“What? Annoying?”

“...cute.”

Kuroo stared at him for a moment, then guffawed. “You woke up at three in the morning—”

“Four.”

“—and talked to our upstairs neighbors, because they knocked over a step stool, while they were painting, and you thought one of them was cute.”

“Yes, okay? What’s the big fucking deal, Kuroo?” Tsukishima snapped, shoving his laptop into his bag.

“Kei Tsukishima, the cool, mysterious bad boy, who has turned down every confession that has come his way, finds his upstairs neighbor cute?” Kuroo was still laughing, and Tsukishima found himself irritated. Kuroo’s laugh was like a hyena choking on a squawking bird. Plus, he was tired from waking up early and he really,  _ really, _ did not need this right now. 

“Why’d you check on them in the first place? Why didn’t you just ignore it?” Kuroo shook his head, a ridiculous grin still on his face.

“Because there was nothing better to do.” Tsukishima rubbed his temples. “It doesn’t matter, okay? He’s got a girlfriend, and they live together, so—”

“Need some tips? Take it from the master.” Kuroo brandished a hand out dramatically. “Tetsurou Kuroo - stealing hearts since—”

“Why are you trying to help me, anyway?” Tsukishima asked dryly.

“I,” Kuroo swept an arm out, a hand on his chest. “Am always this nice.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’m going to class now. See you later.”

“Eh? Get back here, I’m not finished!”

“Bye, Kuroo.”

* * *

“‘Toka, if you mention Kei Tsukishima one more time, I swear to god,” Yamaguchi threatened from across their living room

Yachi grined at him and flicked a bit of white paint at her friend. “Using his full name now, are we?”

Yamaguchi groaned and slumped into a plastic covered armchair. “I swear, it just slipped out! I’m used to nicknaming people. And he was cute and it was all I could think of!”

“And then you slammed the door in his face!” Yachi flicked another splatter of paint at Yamaguchi, giggling.

“I was freaked out! He was cute!”

“And,” Yachi reminded him. “He probably thinks we’re together.”

Yamaguchi groaned some more and smashed his face into a throw pillow.  _ Why do we own a throw pillow, anyway? We’re broke college students. _ “Ugh, if only I could wear a name tag or something. ‘Tadashi Yamaguchi. Bisexual, single, and 100% not dating my roommate.’”

Yachi giggled. “Imagine. ‘Hitoka Yachi. Lesbian, single, and wishing that I wasn’t such a nervous wreck so I could actually talk to girls.’” She brandished her paintbrush as if writing.

Yamaguchi snorted. “If only we didn’t have anxiety and were extroverts. The shit we would get into. The people we could talk to. Imagine.”

Yachi fell into an armchair next to him. “As if anyone would want to talk to idiots like us,” she teased.

Yamaguchi sighed. “Yachi. If you weren’t lesbian and I weren’t crushing on our downstairs neighbor, I would totally marry you.” 

“Same, Yama.” She held out her fist, and he knocked his own against it. “Tell you what. Let’s give our downstairs neighbor something. Something like a thank you or a welcome.”

“Yachi, are you serious? Social interaction? On purpose?”

“What are you, chicken?” Yachi stuck her tongue out at Yamaguchi. “Let’s bake something. I’m dying for something sweet.”

“Tomorrow. I’m so fucking tired and we don’t have any classes tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, then.” Yachi yawned, dropping her paintbrush into a cup of water.

* * *

“You ring the doorbell,” Yamaguchi whispered.

“No, you do it!” Yachi poked him, looking equally nervous and agitated.

“I can’t, I can’t!”

“Do it, do it!”

“Please, ‘Toka! Please!” Yamaguchi clasped his hands together imploringly.

“Yama!” Yachi scolded.

“Please!”

“Fine!” Yachi pressed the doorbell with a finger, and it rings with a tinny sound that bounces around the cramped hallway. Yamaguchi tucked himself behind Yachi’s tiny figure, staring at the door apprehensively. Why did he agree to do this in the first place? Why did he think this was a good idea? Why did Yachi think this was a good idea? Why why why why why?

“Coming!” Someone shouted from inside.  _ Why why why— _

The door was yanked open, and in front of him was a man who was most definitely not Kei Tsukishima, just standing there, and not wearing a shirt.

“Ah!” Yachi yelped, surprised.

The man looked down and seemed surprised to see that he’s only wearing a pair of jeans. He had thick black hair that’s standing straight up - Yamaguchi wondered if it’s just a lot of gel, but who would make his hair look like that on purpose? - and a lazy smirk on his face. “Oh, sorry,” he said nonchalantly, as if he weren’t half nude and standing in front of two complete strangers. “Can I help you two?”

Yachi yanked her leg back to jab her heel into Yamaguchi’s calf, and he yelped. How the fuck is his bisexual `ass supposed to act in front of a guy who looks like the definition of ‘bad boy’ with abs for fucking days? “Right, um, we’re from upstairs, and we baked some cookies, we met Tsukki-Tsukishima! I meant Tsukishima, yesterday, or this morning, he was checking in to see if we were alright, I knocked over a step stool—”

“These are for you!” Yachi interrupted, and Yamaguchi could see her hands shake as she shoved the plastic container of chocolate chip cookies at Spiky-Haired-Boy. He looked surprised, but grinned.

“So you’re the ones that Tsukishima were talking about earlier?” He asked, not taking the cookies out of Yachi’s hands. “He seemed flustered, what did you guys do to him—”

“Kuroo, what the fuck?”

Someone joined Lazy-Smirk-Guy in the doorframe, and Yamaguchi almost yelped again, but Kei Tsukishima was standing in front of him and he was staring at the black-haired boy with disgust written all over his face. “You answer the door shirtless? Really?”

“Aw, c’mon, Kei,” Kuroo whined. “I was caught off guard, and how could I have left our two cute neighbors waiting out in the hallway?” He winked, and Yamaguchi felt his face flush. It had been a while since he was so openly flirted with, he was the one who was caught off guard. 

Tsukishima glared and shoved Kuroo into the apartment. “Put on a fucking shirt!” He yelled after him, and he stepped into the hallway. “Sorry about him,” he says, and he leaned against the doorframe, looking down at the two of them. “How’ve you two been?”

“Good, good!” Yachi chirped nervously. “We baked cookies!” 

She shoved the plastic container at him, and he took it, looking startled. “Oh. Thank you.” 

“Thank you for checking in on us yesterday!” Yamaguchi was already inching backward.  _ Running away from my problems, yes, but I’d rather anything than having to stay here making awkward small talk with this boy. _

“It wasn’t a big deal, just some...neighborly kindness, I suppose,” Tsukishima waved his hand dismissively.

Yachi reached backwards and grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm, yanking him forward again. “Thanks anyway! It was really sweet of you and we really appreciate it!”

Tsukishima nodded and smiled awkwardly. “Sorry about Kuroo,” he said again, jerking his thumb to point into the apartment. “He’s kind of an idiot.”

Yachi laughed politely. “Roommates, you know what I mean?” She joked. Tsukishima smirked, one that is sharper than Kuroo’s lazy one, and Yamaguchi’s face flushed.  _ Betrayal, Yachi. Betrayal.  _

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said, then glances at his watch -  _ A watch,  _ Yamaguchi marveled.  _ So much cooler, and more polite than checking a phone _ \- “Ah, my bad, but I’ve got a class soon, and I should get going.”

Yachi nodd. “Well, hope you have a great day!”

He smiled, - actually smiled this time, not a smirk, and although it’s awkward and barely there, Yamaguchi felt his face burn. “You too. And thank you.”

And he promptly shut the door in their faces.

“See, you’re a match made in heaven. Shutting the door in their neighbor’s faces,” Yachi said encouragingly as they made their way back upstairs.

“Hitoka…”

“I’m serious! And he seems awkward but nice, I guess.”

“‘Toka, I swear—”

“His roommate is kinda weird, though,” she said thoughtfully.

“‘Toka! His roommate is the problem! If he were gay, he would probably not have a guy roommate unless they were dating! And if he’s straight, then he’d have a guy roommate!”

“So?”

“So,” Yamaguchi repeated. “He’s probably straight, or dating his roommate.”

“Yama,” Yachi shook her head at her friend. “I think you’re overthinking this.”

“But—”

“No! You’re overthinking! Shhhh!” Yachi slapped a hand over Yamaguchi’s face. “I think he likes you!”

“You’re jumping to conclusions,” Yamaguchi protested, his voice muffled.

“So are you!”

“Yachi,” Yamaguchi groaned.

“Tadashi,” Yachi whined back. “You’re being ridiculous. And even if he doesn’t like you, you should at least try to get to know him. You can’t only have me as a friend.”

Yamaguchi groaned again, but it’s half hearted.

“You know I’m right!” Yachi singsonged. “I’m always right!”

Yamaguchi groaned and leaned against Yachi’s shoulder as they walked down the hall to their door. “What would I do without you, ‘Toka?”

“You’d probably never leave the apartment.”

“Hitoka...”

* * *

“Okay, he is pretty cute,” Kuroo admitted. “And so is his friend.”

Tsukishima swiveled around to glare daggers at his roommate.

Kuroo raised his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m gay as hell. And this hot bod is Kenma’s and Kenma’s only.”

“You answered the door,” Tsukishima seethed. “Shirtless?”

“In my defense,” Kuroo drawled, “I was expecting Kenma or Bokuto, not this Tadashi boy that you’ve been crushing on and his roommate.”

“You mean his girlfriend.”

“Hey, you don’t know if that was his girlfriend!”

“They live together! What else would it be?”

“You’re Demisexual, I’m gay. People would assume we’re dating, or at least...” Kuroo paused, waving a hand around for effect. “...friends with benefits.”

Tsukishima shook his head and yanked the door to his bedroom open. “You’re repulsive.”

“My Kitten doesn’t think so!” Kuroo called.

“I honestly don’t know how Kenma puts up with you,” Tsukshima replied, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_ It’s way too early in the morning to be doing anything, _ Tsukishima thought to himself as he strolls down the street a week later.  _ And too cold to be going outside. _

The air was cold and crisp, a perfect autumn morning, but not quite the ideal weather for walking outside. He only had his sweater over a white shirt and a pair of jeans, and the cold seeped through the cloth every time the wind blew. He shivered and crossed his arms as he crossed the street. 

Kuroo had sent him out to buy coffee, but it was mostly just an excuse to force Tsukishima out of the apartment. Kuroo didn’t say why, exactly, but Tsukishima knew that Kenma didn’t have classes on Wednesdays.

He wondered what Yamaguchi’s had been up to. He hadn’t seen him since last week, or Yachi, his tiny blond girlfriend. The cookies they made were delicious, like crisp, buttery caramel with chunks of chocolate folded in. Tsukishima almost wished he could bake something to give to them, but he’s not a baker. There’s something about baking that almost always results in over-baked or under-baked victuals.

He furrowed his brow and walked a little faster. The cafe was still several blocks away, and he was cold. Another gust of wind rushed past, and he tucked his hands into the crook of his arms. He walked even faster.  _ Goddamnit, Kuroo, I’m never doing this again— _

In his haste, he knocked shoulders with someone flying past. There was a flurry of papers, a book dropped to the ground with a plunk. A sheet flies into his face and he stopped short, reaching to pull it off of his face.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry - Tsukki?”

He freezed at the nickname, yanking the paper off his face. 

Crouched in front of him, frozen, one hand reaching for the papers scattered across the sidewalk, wasTadashi Yamaguchi. His ponytail was loose, his freckles standing out against pale skin, and he was looking up at him with wide eyes. Tsukishima crouched down next to him and started gathering the papers up before another gust of wind blew some of them further down the street.

Yamaguchi scrambled down the street to grab them, and they crumpled under his grasp as Tsukishima stood up again, straightening the papers in his hands. Yamaguchi returned to him, face flushed and panting. “Thank you!” He said gratefully, taking the papers out of Tsukishima’s hands. “Sorry about that.”

“Tadashi Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima smiled at him. “How’ve you been?”

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. “You can call me Tadashi. I’ve been good, and you?”

“I’ve been alright.” Tsukishima clasped his hands behind his back. “Where were you going in such a rush?”

“I just wanted to get out of this cold, I didn’t check the weather this morning! It’s the first really cold day of this year, isn’t it?”

Tsukishima nodded.

“What are you doing outside on such a cold day?” Yamaguchi asked, beaming at him.

“Kuroo - my roommate, you’ve met him - sent me out for coffee,” Tsukishima answered.

“Oh, Tetsurou Kuroo? The one who answered the door without a shirt?”

Tsukishima groaned inwardly. “Yeah. Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Ah, it was fine. I was just caught off guard.”

Tsukishima nodded. The wind whistled sharply, and Yamaguchi gripped his papers a little tighter. Tsukishima glanced down at his hands. “Want to go grab coffee with me?” He asked, jerking a thumb to point at a direction behind him. “There’s a cafe not far from here.”

Yamaguchi lit up. Tsukishima could practically see light radiating off of him. “Sure!”

Tsukishima grinned. He liked it.

* * *

There was a thick rush of warmth as Tsukishima held the door open for Yamaguchi, accompanied by the scent of freshly brewed coffee and “Ah, it’s so nice and warm in here,” Yamaguchi sighed, rubbing his hands together.

“You grab a seat. Want anything besides coffee?” Tsukishima asked.

“Just coffee is fine. No sugar or cream.”

Tsukishima nodded and Yamaguchi slipped into a seat near the door, setting his phone down in the middle of the table.. Tsukishima sat across from him a minute later, handing him a steaming mug, with one for himself as well as a slice of cake on a plate. He set his phone next to Yamaguchi’s.

“Ah, thank you,” Yamaguchi pulled out his wallet, but Tsukishima waved it away.

“My treat,” he said. “For the cookies.”

“Oh, it was nothing!” Yamaguchi insisted, but Tsukishima shook his head.

“I want to get to know you,” he said.

Yamaguchi flushed. The corner of Tsukishima’s mouth turned up.

“I do too. I mean, I want to get to know you too, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi clamped a hand over his mouth. “Oh God. I should stop calling you that.”

Tsukishima nearly laughed out loud. “It’s fine.”

“Really? Okay.” Yamaguchi settled down into his chair, smiling slightly and sipping his coffee.

_ He looks like a tiny bird.  _ Tsukishima thought to himself.  _ Like a self-satisfied, sleepy chick. _

“So how do you know Kuroo?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima jolted out of his thoughts. “Oh. We met in high school. We played volleyball together.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Oh, I played volleyball, too! What position did you play?”

“Middle Blocker. What about you?”

“Middle Blocker, but I was mainly a Pinch Server.” Yamaguchi hummed. “I was captain my senior year, though!” He added happily.

“Captain? That’s quite impressive.”

“Ah, thank you!”

“How do you know Yachi?” Tsukishima questioned, drinking some of his coffee.

“We met in middle school, but I didn’t get to know her until my first year of high school.”

“When did you get together?”

Yamaguchi nearly spat out his coffee. “I’m sorry, what?”

Tsukishima tilted his head.  _ He looks like a bird.  _ Yamaguchi thought to himself.  _ Like a curious, confused bird. _

“We’re not dating!” Yamaguchi said quickly, waving his hands nervously. “Yachi’s lesbian! And I’m bisexual, but I’m not a attracted to her, we’ve been friends for too long—”

“Oh.” Tsukishima’s thoughts raced for a moment.  _ He’s bi. And he’s not dating his roommate. Huh.  _ “Sorry, I just assumed—”

“Ah, no, it’s fine, we’re roommates, it’s natural.” Yamaguchi cleared his throat. “Do you...have a problem? With me being Bi?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Ah, no, not at all. I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi sipped his coffee, feeling awkward. “So how long have you been dating Kuroo?”

Tsukishima choked. “Kuroo? We’re not dating. I think I’d either die or murder him. It’s a miracle I haven’t yet.”

Yamaguchi laughed nervously.  _ His laugh is really cute.  _ Tsukishima smiled to himself.

_ His smile is so adorable,  _ Yamaguchi fawned.

They stared at each other for a moment before one of the phones started to ring, and Tsukishima snatched it up, looking sheepish. “Sorry, it’s probably Kuroo. I should take this.”

Yamaguchi nodded and Tsukishima picked it up. “Hey—”

“Yamaguchi! Did you forget again? I told you to be home soon, otherwise the paint is going to dry and we’ll have to restart the flowers again. I can’t reach the ceiling, we need a ladder, I swear to god!”

Tsukishima’s face contorted into one of confusion, but Tsukishima’s phone - his actual phone, not Yamaguchi’s - started ringing, and Yamaguchi picked it up - “Hello?”

“Tsukishima, did you get coffee? Don’t get any. Bokuto and Oikawa are over and they already had about three Red Bulls and Akaashi and Iwaizumi is trying to get them to calm down—”

Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, who was trying to get a word in between Yachi’s rant. “Hinata’s here and he’s not being helpful at all, he’s barely taller than me! Tadashi, I swear, if you don’t—”

“I’m not Tadashi, sorry, this is Kei, Kei Tsukishima. Tadashi and I have the same ringtone—”

“Kuroo? This is Tadashi Yamaguchi, I think we accidentally switched phones—”

“Ah!” Yachi yelped. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

“Yamaguchi?” Kuroo asked. “Wait, why do you have Tsukishima’s phone?”

Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi his phone, who gratefully took it, handing Tsukishima’s back. “Yachi? Yeah, it’s me. Sorry about that, Tsukki has the same ringtone as me, and he accidentally took my phone and I took his—”

“Tsukki? Why are you with—”

“It’s me, Kuroo, what’s up?”

“Don’t bring coffee. Bokuto and Oikawa are bouncing off the walls. It’s worse than the time we played Never Have I Ever with three bottles of vodka, wait, why are you with Yamaguchi?”

“Don’t bring coffee? Great. Okay, bye Kuroo.” Tsukishima hung up.

“Yeah, Yachi, I’ll be back soon, I promise, I’ll explain!” Yamaguchi shut the phone off, giving Tsukishima a sheepish look. “I’m sorry, I should probably go.”

Tsukishima nodded. “I should too.”

“Thanks for the coffee.” Yamaguchi stood, tucking his phone into a pocket, and tucking his stack of papers under his arm

Tsukishima nodded again. “I’ll see you around, then?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi dashed out of the café, clutching his papers to his chest. Tsukishima felt his face flush.

* * *

“I’m back,” Tsukishima called into the apartment.

“Tsukishima!” Bokuto crowed, sliding into the entrance way. “You’re back!”

Tsukishima almost turned to leave again. “Who the hell thought it was a good idea to give you a Red Bull?” He asked, brushing past him and making his way into the kitchen. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kenma sat in the cramped space at the table. 

“Kei!” Oikawa shouted.

“Hey.” Tsukishima dropped his bag on a chair. “Where’s Kuroo?”

“Here,” Kuroo entered the kitchen, leaning against the fridge. “Now, what were you doing with the neighbor, Tsukishima?”

“Alright, I’m leaving.” Tsukishima grabbed his bag again. Bokuto bounced into the kitchen, Akaashi on his heels.

“Aw, c’mon, Tsukishima, tell us what happened!” Bokuto jumped up to sit on the counter, his legs swinging. 

“No.”

“Koutarou, please calm yourself,” Akaashi placed a hand on Bokuto’s arm, and Bokuto stopped swinging his legs, grinning happily at his boyfriend.

“Who decided it was a good idea to give you a Red Bull?” Tsukishima asked again, disgruntled.

“Oikawa,” Bokuto answered, still beaming at Akaashi.

“Bokuto,” Oikawa was leaning against Iwaizumi, grinning widely.

Tsukishima groaned inwardly and attempted to nudge past Kenma and then Kuroo, but Kuroo crossed his arms and refused to let him past. “What happened.”

Tsukishima drew himself to his full height. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit. He had your phone.”

“If you’re thinking of what I think you’re thinking of, buy some bleach for that brain of yours because it is  _ filthy. _ ”

“Alright then, what did happen?”

“I ran into him on the street and invited him to get coffee with me.”

Kuroo leaned against the fridge again. “And then what?”

“His roommate called. I picked up because we have the same phone and ringtone. You called me and he picked up. He left the café. I went and got your coffee—” Tsukishima pulled a bag of instant coffee out of his bag. “—and here I am. Happy?”

“Are you going to go out on another date with him?” Iwaizumi asked. Tsukishima swiveled around.

“That wasn’t a date.”

“Are you dating someone who already has a girlfriend? Damn, Tsukishima.” Oikawa leaned backwards, running his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi made a face but didn’t pull away.

“His roommate is lesbian and he’s bi, and they’re not dating. Let me past—” Kuroo shook his head, putting a hand on Tsukishima’s chest.

“What do you mean, it wasn’t a date?” Akaashi was looking at Tsukishima. Bokuto had his hands over Akaashi’s, fiddling with his fingers.

“It wasn’t a date. Let me past.”

“Sure sounded like a date.” Kenma was texting someone on his phone, not looking up.

“Who are you texting?” Kuroo asked, frowning.

“Shouyou.”

“Him again?”

“Tsukishima, you should ask him out. He’s bi, isn’t he?” Akaashi laced his hands through Bokuto’s.

Tsukishima scowled. “Kuroo, I swear to God—”

“Yeah, ask him out,” Kuroo interrupted. “I think he’s into you. He was super flustered when he talked to you the other day.”

“You all need to stop.”

Oikawa yawned. “Tsukishima, he sounds cute and he sounds like he’s into you, so if you’re not going to date him you can at least get a good fuck out of him—”

Tsukishima threw his hands into the air. “Okay. Please stop. I’ll go upstairs and I’ll ask him out right now. Or at least give him my phone number. Bye.” He dropped his bag and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Kenma looked up from his phone. “He’s talking about Tadashi Yamaguchi, right?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Hinata’s over at their place right now.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. “Sucks for him, I guess.”

* * *

“You had coffee with him? That’s so sweet!” Yachi cooed.

“And, guess what? He’s not dating his roommate! And, drumroll, please,” Yamaguchi pointed to Hinata, grinning widely. Hinata pounded on the kitchen counter with a mischievous smile. “He’s gay! So I have a chance!”

Yachi laughed. “See, what did I tell you?”

Yamaguchi beamed. “You’re the best, Hitoka.”

“So how did you guys meet, anyway?” Hinata asked, setting down his phone.

“He came upstairs to check on us at four in the morning because I knocked over a stepstool,” Yamaguchi sighed. “Sweet of him, isn’t it?”

“That doesn’t sound like him. Kenma says he’s always making fun of Kuroo and Bokuto,” Hinata said matter-of-factly.

“Wait, you know him?” Yachi frowned, tilting her head.

“Yeah! Kenma is dating Kuroo, remember?”

Yamaguchi gaped at Hinata. “Wait, so you knew that Kuroo and Tsukki weren’t dating?”

Hinata scowled. “Of course he isn’t. Tsukishima barely tolerates Kuroo.”

“So my entire freakout for the past  _ week _ had been for nothing?” Yamaguchi groaned, slumping over the kitchen counter.

“Technically, it was already for nothing.” Yachi informed him.

Yamaguchi pouted for a moment. “So what do I do now? Do I ask him out?”

“Sure!” Yachi said happily. “He’s obviously into you. He’s the one who asked you out to coffee, wasn’t he?”

Yamaguchi brightened slightly. “I guess so? But I’m not sure if you can count that as a date. A friendly get together, maybe.”

“Yamaguchi, he’s gay, and he asked you to get coffee! What more of a confirmation do you need?” Hinata asked him. “Besides, Kenma says that Tsukishima never shows interest in guys. I think you have a pretty good—”

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Yamaguchi walked out of the kitchen. Yachi and Hinata looked to each other with confused expressions, before following him. He opened the door.

“Oh! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelped. “Um, hi!”

“Hi,” Tsukishima replied. “Sorry for bothering you, were you in the middle of something?”

“No, you’re not bothering us at all!” Yamaguchi answered, pink dusting his cheeks. “Do you need something?”

Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers. “No, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask away,” Yamaguchi said, then mentally slapped himself.  _ Ugh, what was that? _

Tsukishima nodded. “So, I was wondering - I know this is kind of sudden, and I’ve only known you for a week or so, but would you like to go out with me?”

Yamaguchi froze. After a couple of seconds, a crease formed between Tsukishima’s eyebrows. “You don’t have to, of course, I was just asking.” 

Yamaguchi slowly unfroze. “Like, on a date?” He asked.

“Yes, like a date.”

“You. And me. On a date.” Yamaguchi repeated. 

Tsukishima’s face flushed. “Yes.”

“Oh, wow,” Yamaguchi breathed.

“Is that a yes, or…”

“Ah, yes! Please!” Yamaguchi’s face flushed as well. “That would be great.”

Tsukishima straightened up, and his hands dropped to his sides. “How’s lunch? When are you free?”

“Um...is Thursday alright?”

“Thursday’s great.” Tsukishima flashed a grin. “I’ll pick you up at one, then.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

And then he slammed the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two is done!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay, so if you’re wondering about the mural? I started this one out with the intention for it to be Day 3 (artist) but then realized that it fit the “Neighbors” prompt better. I didn’t want to cut it out though, because the idea of Yachi and Yamaguchi painting their walls was just very appealing. Also I know it doesn’t make sense because they’re renting the apartment.
> 
> Sassy Confident Yachi is so much fun to write? I know she’s not in character very much but I like to imagine that she gets a lot more confident as she grows older.
> 
> This day was super fun to write, I took some things and I ran with them. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima slamming doors when they’re flustered is my new headcanon, I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it and have the chance, please kudo and comment! Have an awesome day and stay safe out there!


End file.
